gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse St. James
Jesse St. James 'is a central main character on ''Glee: The Unitards. Jesse makes his first appearance as The Unitards' new director, employed by Patrick Jelly after Harmony asks him for a new director. In Spying, Jesse is employed as Vocal Adrenaline's secret mentor/coach, by Carlton Ayers, the lead performer of the club. Later, in A Win?, Poppy, a member of The Unitards, transfers to Carmel High and joins Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse threatens her not to tell the Unitards about how he is their secret mentor. Later she reveals at Sectionals, after Vocal Adrenaline have won, that they shouldn't have, and officially gives the win to The Unitards. In One Will Always Follow, votes by The Unitards are held to determine whether or not he should be allowed to return to The Unitards. Everyone seems to be rigging the votes, but in the end, he is allowed to return. He hosts the duet competition with new staff member Amy Sky in Duets, Part 1 and Duets, Part 2. Despite Jesse's constant cockiness and slyness, he is still a very likeable person. At times he can be rude, but in the end, everything always turns out fine. His attitude could be described as "lazy" although this feature is not always displayed. Sometimes Jesse can also be a little bit dim and clueless but overall he's a pretty clever person. Jesse is quite a positive person and even though he often hides his true emotions, he does have feelings. Jesse is portrayed by actor, performer and singer, Jonathan Groff. Personality Jesse is the male equivalent of Rachel Berry. Inte﻿nse, talented, tactless and occasionally over dramatic, he seems to be driven to musical success, and hopes to one day be a famous performer, even going so far as to lose his job as The Unitards director and cheat in a formal competition to do so. Jesse tends to come across as vain and conceited, and his hardcore desires have forced him to supposedly create an overly confident personality, which is arrogant, dismissive and rude. He claims that this behavior is a facade, and that beneath that, he's a good guy. He also seems to rush into things, like Rachel does, such as a relationship with her in which both confess to be "deeply in love". However, whether that is true was called into question, because he was suspected to be manipulating Rachel Berry to spy on New Directions for the Vocal Adrenaline coach, Shelby Corcoran. But although he really was sent by his coach, Shelby Corcoran, it seems that he really was in love with Rachel. Jesse is also portrayed as a manipulator when it comes to light that he was sent by Shelby, Rachel's biological mother, to befriend her in order to bypass the illegalities that restricted Shelby from confronting her. When Jesse's work is done, he's forced to return to Vocal Adrenaline. As a means of breaking up with Rachel, he shows he has gone back to Vocal Adrenaline by funkifying New Directions and egging Rachel in the school's parking lot. Despite his heartless actions, Jesse does seem to really care about Rachel since his show face slips while the egging is happening, and because he tells her "I loved you" right before he cracks the egg on her head. Jesse returns in Prom Queen in season two of Glee. Although many in the New Directions are wary of his motives, Jesse tries to show Rachel he is genuinely sorry for the heartbreak he caused her and wants to make it up to her. Although his character still comes off as a jerk, he seems to really care about Rachel and wants to help her succeed and grab more solos (since, according to him, she deserves them and is New Direction's only shot at winning Nationals). When Jesse becomes New Direction's performance advisor in Funeral, on Glee, he is seen as harsh when he attacks Finn verbally at rehearsal and gives overly rude and dismissive negative feedback to Mercedes, Kurt, and Santana after the three auditions for a solo at Nationals and in Santana's place even ignore her performance in favor of doodling a cat. However, when Rachel performs he is shown to be extremely supportive and tries to manipulate Mr. Schuester into giving her the solo because he thinks she deserves it more than anyone else. However, the rest of the Glee kids question whether or not he's simply praising Rachel more in order to get back in her good graces. This opinion seems to partially supported by the fact that he tells Rachel that she got the solo, despite Will having not yet made a decision yet. This leads to him sharing a kiss with Rachel, during which he states that Rachel matters more to him than fame itself, which was most probably a lie. Later he and Rachel give arrogant consolances to Kurt, Mercedes and Santana, until they realize that Will's decision wasn't the one Jesse promised Rachel. Biography Season One [[In The Beginning|'''In The Beginning]] Jesse makes his first appearance on Glee: The Unitards in the choir room, where Harmony, Jason, Poppy and Liz happily meet their new director for The Unitards, the glee club at Jackson High. Jesse watches all the auditions for The Unitards. Songs hello songs birthday 'Season One ' Solos Take care of yourself slushie.png|Take Care of Yourself (Smooth Criminal)|link=Take Care of Yourself All of me slushie.png|All of Me (Spying)|link=All of Me Good night slushie.png|Good Night (Break Up)|link=Good Night Cold december night slushie.png|Cold December Night (Christmas Time is Here)|link=Cold December Night Holly jolly christmas slushie.png|Holly Jolly Christmas (Cut from Christmas Time is Here but used on The Christmas Album)|link=Holly Jolly Christmas Duets Smooth criminal slushie.png|Smooth Criminal (With Harmony) (Smooth Criminal)|link=Smooth Criminal (song) Bohemian rhapsody slushie.png|Bohemian Rhapsody (With Freddie) (Preparation Begins)|link=Bohemian Rhapsody Baby (you've got what it takes) slushie.png|Baby (You've Got What It Takes) (With Amy) (Duets, Part 1)|link=Baby (You've Got What It Takes) Feliz navidad slushie.png|Feliz Navidad (Christmas Time is Here)|link=Feliz Navidad Solos (In A Group Number) Trivia *One of Jesse's most common traits in glee club is that he always sits on the piano, generally with one leg crossed over the other. *While in New Directions, Jesse was given +29 on the Glist created by Quinn Fabray. *He had a full ride to the University of California, Los Angeles, but flunked out after not taking all of his classes. *Jesse stated that Lionel Richie is one of his favorite singers. *Was told by his parents in front of his siblings that he is the "favorite child" in the family, leading to his sister's bulimia and his brother's "whip-it" addiction. *He is unable to pull off a funk number. *He was the only New Directions member never to be in a competition with the club. He joined after Sectionals and left before Regionals. *He was the very first New Direction member to come from a different glee club, the second was Unique. *Brittany Pierce thought he was Mr. Schuester's son on Glee. Jordan re-used this quote when she appeared on Glee: The Unitards, in the episode Auditions, Part 2. *His name may possibly be a parody of Jesse James, the infamous cowboy. *Auditioned for NYADA his senior year with the song "Giants in the Sky" from Into the Woods for Carmen Tibideaux. He didn't get in, but Carmen believed he "showed promise." *Believes that Rachel Berry is the most talented person he's met. *When he is nervous, he runs his hand through his hair like the Grease ''character Danny Zuko, as stated by Rachel on ''Glee, in the episode Nationals. Navigational Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Members of The Unitards Category:Season One Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Jackson High School Faculty Category:Season One Regular Characters Category:Season Two Regular Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Previous William McKinley High School Students Category:Previous Carmel High School Students Category:Previous Carmel High School Faculty